Drop on demand ink jet technology is widely used in the printing industry. Drop on demand ink jet printers use either thermal or piezoelectric technology. A piezoelectric ink jet has an advantage over a thermal ink jet in that wider variety of inks can be used. It is desirable to increase the printing resolution of an ink jet printer employing piezoelectric ink jet technology. To increase the jet density of the piezoelectric ink jet print head, one can eliminate manifolds internal to the jet stack. It is further desirable to have a single port through the back of the jet stack for each jet. However, this implies that the large number of ports must pass vertically through the diaphragm and between the piezoelectric actuators for neighboring jets. To enable clean open port holes that can be sealed ink passages requires a significant different design and assembly processes than what is used currently.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art to provide a system and method of forming a high jet density in piezoelectric ink jet print head.